Of Humans and Angels
by kdewitt1112
Summary: As I hand the baby to him he pesters me with questions about the child most of which I cannot answer. All I can say is Anabelle is dead, this is her child. Mother has disappeared and this is all her fault. The last question he asks makes my blood run cold as I respond "The baby's blood type? Human mostly.


_As I walk into the sacred building I find the only person I truly trust with what is going on. As I hand the baby to him he pesters me with questions about the child most of which I cannot answer. All I can say is Anabelle is dead, this is her child. Mother has disappeared and this is all her fault. The last question he asks makes my blood run cold as I respond "The baby's blood type? Human mostly"_

Provincetown Massachusetts

My siblings and I we are very different, I take after our mother in looks and beliefs. I have dark black hair and dark almost purple tinted eyes. As for beliefs I like my mother before me am Wiccan and practice the dark arts. I believe all of the legends and stories that seem like nightmares. My older brother, Christopher, takes after our father and has platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Like our father, he is a true Christian but, I know something isn't right about them. It's a secret they hide, I am almost certain I know what it is too. My younger sister, Anabelle, looks nothing like any of us with wild, unruly red curls and bright green eyes. Ana refuses to take after either side of the family and tells us all "I will believe it when I see it." But I know that if she never really opens her eyes she won't see what's all around her. I am Lucinda "Lucy" St. Clare and this is my story.

October 30th

Its late October and fall seems to have set in well. Tomorrow is Halloween or as Wiccans call it Samhain the day when the veil between the living and the dead is the thinnest. My Mother has decided to invite Anabelle over for dinner tomorrow as well. The past few days since she told me, I have been sitting around trying to figure out what she has up her sleeve for dinner. In this family you know something is bound to go wrong. Be it toads in the soup, poltergeists in the pantry, or even just the usual bickering that always goes around our dinner table I know this is meant for disaster.

October 31st

It's finally almost time for dinner, and as I go to leave my room I realize my door is locked from the outside and I cannot leave. I hear a knock on the front door which I know means my sister Ana is here. I begin to bang on my door and yell for her and my mother but, it seems as if they cannot hear me. After about fifteen minutes goes by of me banging, yelling and making all sorts of racket attempting to get out I quiet down only to hear noises coming from below me in the dining room. I lay down on the floor with my ear flush with the floorboards so I can listen in.

I hear Anabelle yelling at our mother, "What is going on? Let me go Mother! You know that I don't believe in your little magic tricks there's no reason trying to convince me otherwise". Moments later I hear Mother begin to respond, "That's not the point my sweet, innocent little Anabelle you just serve a greater purpose in the scheme of things that not even I have power over." she sighed seeming to contemplate her next actions. "Mother please don't hurt me, please don't do this! Lucy! Lucy please help me!" I hear Ana calling out to me as I hear our mother begin to chant something I can't decipher. I am trying to force my way out the door using everything I know spells or brute strength and nothing is working meaning my mother must have charmed the door. Downstairs all I can hear is Ana screaming and Mother laughing and the entire house is deathly cold. Finally everything is quiet and I jump up and run to my door to try to open it, the door creeks open before I can reach it. I run downstairs only to find the kitchen in ruins with my sister on the floor unconscious. My mother has always been a supercilious woman, who cares nothing for anyone else, but this I did not expect, her to attack her own flesh and blood. It just makes no sense I have looked Ana over time after time again but I see nothing, no evidence to try to figure out what she did to Ana but nothing is adding up. So now all we can do is wait to see what happens.

November 20th

Since October I've been living with Ana trying to keep an eye on her. She hasn't been herself since the incident with our mother. She has become withdrawn and she is much more timid, it's like she is afraid of her own shadow. I can't blame her though; I have no idea of what she went through during the dinner incident. Anabelle has been acting quite strange for the past two months and I cannot seem to find a reasonable explanation as to why. I know she is traumatized form the incident with our mother but that can't be the cause of this. Ana has been throwing up and eating strange things like raw meat and very hot and spicy foods. She is also starting to gain weight a lot of weight. The only explanation that seems reasonable is that she is pregnant, but I know my sister, she is innocent. This must be the doing of our mother. Every time I get too close to her I get a horrible feeling as if something evil is near. I have been using observation spells to try to watch her behavior when I am not around and I have noticed a few things off about her behavior. Some of the first things I have noticed happen at night time when she is in bed "sleeping". I've seen her up seeming to sleep walk, but I can't figure out what she is doing. Also over all she seems very aware during the time of her "sleep walks", it's as if when she's asleep something takes over her but doesn't want to be discovered. It hides itself from me, and maybe her. There are a few different possibilities I feel can fit her behavior but none are definite. But the one seeming most reasonable is possession, but even if she was possessed by something it would influence her actions outside of sleep. I fear only time will tell the results. Since what happened on Halloween with Mother I have tried to talk to Ana. I just want to discuss what happened so that I can help her, but she just seems to draw deeper within herself. If she doesn't open up soon I may have to resort to other, more unconventional, measures that could traumatize her even more.

November 25th

I finally went out and bought Ana a pregnancy test; I slid it under her door just a few minutes ago before she wakes up. Now I'm sitting in the foyer waiting for her to come out, more than likely throwing a fit and arguing about how it's impossible, and that she is not pregnant. I have already contacted my coven leader and the other members so that they can be here as quick as possible if needed. We were planning to meet tonight on the beach to vote for our permanent leader as those of us with the most direct blood line have turned 18 our age limit you could say. The choices are Elena, Molly and I, so I have a feeling that Elena will be chosen. I'm going to try to talk Ana into letting us do a spell on her to see and observe the child, if my hunch is right and she is pregnant.

I hear Ana waking up and moving around her room, and I can hear her sharp intake of breath as she sees what's lying on her floor. Seconds later her door slams open and she is fuming.

"Lucy! Why on earth is this THING in my room? Is this some sort of joke?" Ana shrieks out stomping down the hall.

"Ana, I have a reason, and it's no joke I promise you. Please just calm down and we will talk about this rationally. Then I can explain everything, you just need to keep an open mind. Please Anabelle, hear me out." I attempt to reason with her.

Hear shrieks and arguments begin to turn to sniffles and then big, fat crocodile tears. I hold my arms out towards her and she rushes to me so I can comfort her. After about twenty minutes of me sitting with her running my fingers through her hair and, two boxes of tissues, we were able to have our talk.

"Ana you've been acting strange lately in more ways than one, your eating habits have changed, you are gaining weight abnormally, and I have been keeping an eye on you at night with a spe-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Lucy! You know I want nothing to do with your voodoo games!" Ana shouts at me, waving her arms.

"Ana I told you to keep an open mind. You need to listen! I know I wasn't able to save you from our mother but I need to figure out what it was that she did to you so I can help you through it Anabelle. We're sisters, blood Ana. You need to let me help you. If this is what I think it is you can't do this on your own." I argue back.

"Fine, Lucy what do you think is wrong with me. I am losing my mind ever since Halloween! I don't know what's going on, but I know I'm not me!" Ana shouts.

I take a deep breath and calm down before I respond. "Ana, I think you're pregnant. What I think happened is what Mother did to you was call upon some spirit or creature, and well you ended up pregnant. I'm not one hundred percent on my theory since I can't do the spell I would need to without my circle or coven mates. If you'd let me I'd like to call them so we can test and see if my theory is indeed true. We won't hurt you and we won't hurt the child. We just need to find out more before we can move on."

All I get is a one worded response but that's all I need "Fine."

I send a message to Elena our temporary leader and she quickly responds saying the circle should be there within the hour. "They'll be here within the hour." I tell Ana.

I start running around the house gathering items from my back room that we may need. I grab my box of crystals and pull out my jade, peridot, amethyst, chalcedony and clear quartz pieces. I grab my light blue candle I use for rituals as well as other white candles that I place in every doorway and window. Finally I grab a few pillows for Ana to lie on during the spell so she is not on the hard floor.

I hear three sharp knocks on the door and I know that my circle has arrived. I go to the main door and open it seeing Elena and her boyfriend Aiden at the front of the group waiting outside the door. I do a quick head count in my mind 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10- wait, where's Jace.

"Elena, where's Jace?" I ask her my mind running through crazy scenarios.

She takes a deep breath and then begins "Well Lucy, none of us could talk him into coming why don't you run next door and see if you can get him to come out. In the meantime we will set up and make sure your sister is ready." She reasons with me.

"Ok. Fine I'll go deal with him." I huff. "Come on in." I say as I wave them in the house.

As I move from the doorway Elena steps inside and hugs me, then Aiden, then Faith and Nick, Susan and Cameron, Kara and Doug and finally Molly and Weston. After I show them into the living room I head outside and next door to find Jace.

I walk next door to find Jace's garage door open and him lying under a car. "Jace!" I yell out.

He pulls himself out from under his car. "Yes Sweetheart. What do you need? I'm busy."

My anger begins to rise. "Jace we are not sweethearts. I need your help at my house now. The circle is here and we are going to try to do a spell on my sister."

He crosses his arms over his chest "What do you need me for? What if I don't want to help you? If I did help what would I get in return?" he asks.

"Jace I think something is wrong with my sister. Something is inside her and I don't know if it's human or what. Please I need your help, forget the circle, just me I need you to help me. I'll do anything you want. You know we can't do big spells without a full circle. Please Jace." I plead.

"Fine I'll help, but remember this because one day I will have a favor for you and you cannot turn me down. Deal?" He bargains with me.

Although I know I shouldn't trust him, this is for my sister whatever the consequences are I will deal with them later. "Deal." I respond.

We both walk back over to my house together. The circle has been drawn with sand and everyone is waiting on us even Ana has been set up in the middle of the circle so we can all reach her. Everyone slowly enters the circle one at a time through the side opening, Elena going last so she can use more sand to close it. Elena isn't wearing her coven leader garb tonight as we will be choosing a permanent leader tonight. After the circle is closed we all look over an Elena for what to do next.

"First," she says, "We will use the spell to cast away any fear from us all"

And we all begin to chant "Sun by day and moon by night let all dark thoughts be put to flight. Sun by day and moon by night let all dark thoughts be put to flight. Sun by day and moon by night let all dark thoughts be put to flight." We all stop chanting and look around the circle everyone seems ready so I cast a glance down at my Ana to see her eyes closed lightly, not quite asleep, but calm and relaxed.

We quickly move on to begin the real spell to investigate Ana. "Sky and Sea protect us from what we see; Earth and Fire show us what we desire, Show us Anabelle, show us what's wrong, show us past present and future, show us what to do."

We all enter a vision where we see what happened the night of Samhain when Ana was attacked by our mother.

 _Ana is tied down to the floor._ _"What is going on? Let me go Mother! You know that I don't believe in your little magic tricks there's no reason trying to convince me otherwise"._ _Ana yells out._

" _That's not the point my sweet, innocent little Anabelle you just serve a greater purpose in the scheme of things that not even I have power over." she sighed seeming to contemplate her next actions. She begins to mumble a spell that I still cannot decipher and some shadow comes up out of the floor and glides towards Ana._

" _Mother please don't hurt me, please don't do this! Lucy! Lucy please help me!" Ana screams out and begins thrashing on the ground as the shadow seeps in to her skin at her stomach._

Then I'm pulled out of the vision as I feel myself pushed from my spot in the circle and all of the lights go out in time with a loud scream. My eyes fling open and the entire coven is out of the circle staring at the dark shadowy shape hovering over my sister. The shadow begins to take on the shape of a person with empty eye sockets, tattered bloody clothing and a small amount of stringy hair on the almost bald head. In its arms is a small shape but it's too dark to make it out. We hear a voice ring out sounding as if it is in my own mind.

"Finally I thought I was going to be stuck in that disgusting human body forever." It said with a scratchy throaty cackle, the voice sounded dark, scratchy, and not human at all. "The shadow person looked around the coven eyeing us each up and down as it said. "I am Lilith, Queen of Demons and Wife to Lucifer. I am looking for Lucinda St. Clare; I know the girl under me is Anabelle St. Clare now which one of you is Lucinda!"

I cast away all fear in my mind and heart as I stand up and respond "I am Lucinda; Now what do you want."

She looks over me with a gleam in her eye and says "So you're Lucinda, I wondered what made Lucifer think you were so special. You've got fire, I like it. I wonder why Lucifer didn't choose you to be the carrier instead of the deliverer."

"What do you mean?" I shout back "What did you do to my sister?"

"Oh sweetie, I didn't do anything to your sister" Lilith coos "Lucifer did her made her the carrier for his child that he now wants entrusted to you until he is ready to bring the child home. Your sister is dead she wouldn't be able to handle the task you were given. So she was disposed of after she completed hers." She hovers closer towards me with her arms outstretched to give me the child. "Remember child, there's nothing frightening about the dark if you just face it."

I slowly lean forward and take the child into my arms and Lilith disappears. I look at the coven around me and get up and walk into my room with the child. I lay the babe on the bed and wrap it snug in a blanket and surround it with pillows so it won't injure its self. I walk back out and look at the circle.

"I have a job to do now. I'm leaving now for The Dominus Flevit Church in Jerusalem. Bury my sister's body on our family plot. Take care of yourselves and I will be in contact soon." I calmly state.

"Wait Lucy we have to do the vote before you leave." Elena rushes out as I turn away.

I spin back around and say "Let's get it over with then."

We all stand in a straight line Elena, Me, and Molly. We each close our eyes and the coven members who vote for us will make their way behind whoever they are voting for. As I close my eyes I contemplate what has happened recently everything from my mother to Ana and Lilith and now this. As I spin around as time is up I see everyone is behind me Elena, Molly, Aiden, Faith, Nick, Susan and Cameron, Kara and Doug, and Weston. I even see Jace standing behind me.

I tear up as I begin to say "I know a lot has happened recently and I know that none of us chose to get sucked in to this crazy mess we call life but I for one am glad to know I have you all behind me no matter what. I'm not always going to be here but you know I'm just a phone call away when I'm not. Thank you for standing behind me."

Elena walks up to me and places a diadem on my head, hands me the ceremonial garb and hugs me as does everyone else. I walk back into my room and come out wearing the pale blue dress with a bag of clothes and money, and the baby in my hands. My coven again bids me good-bye and then uses a spell to transport me to The Dominus Flevit Church.

As I walk into the sacred building I find the only person I truly trust with what is going on, Christian. As I hand the baby to him he pesters me with questions about the child most of which I cannot answer. All I can say is Anabelle is dead, this is her child. Mother has disappeared and this is all her fault. The last question he asks makes my blood run cold as I respond "The baby's blood type? Human mostly" With that my world goes black and I fall into the abyss of darkness.


End file.
